


My Enemy

by Flameable_Sinners



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dante is Nero's mother, Dark Dante (Devil May Cry), Heavy Angst, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Momte, Other, Post Mpreg, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameable_Sinners/pseuds/Flameable_Sinners
Summary: "That Day, if our positions were switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?"A single moment or decision in one's life can change the course of it.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I took Vergil's words about if he and Dante switched lives and boy, did I ran with that idea to the hills. Anyways, this was originally a small thing I wanted to write for friends before it just blew up into fic length. 
> 
> (Also I didn't expect to write a fic this month but ANYWAYS)
> 
> Few things to note here:  
> \- Dante is the antagonist also Nero's mother. Nero is the DV child  
> \- Dante is about 23ft tall. Odd thing but it plays a significant part in his psyche  
> \- Due to Dante being the one to fall instead of Vergil, Vergil is a bit less...canon Vergil.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

_ If you want me gone _

_ You pull the trigger yourself _

_ Look me in the eyes _

“Well, your brother sure does know how to make a grand gesture of good-will,” Trish said, throwing Vergil a grin. He made a noise in his throat and wrinkled his nose as he looked up at the structure. The Qliphoth...it was, bigger than he has originally thought it to be. His father’s books only provided flowery descriptions of the demonic tree, though  _ how  _ it was powered remains to be a mystery. 

He hopes that it is a mystery that Nero will not have to suffer.

“Describe...good-will?” Lady bantered on Vergil’s right side, carrying Kalina Ann in front of her, taking off the safety. Huh, she only does that immediately when the situation was direr than expected. Though, Lady had always cared for Nero after he had given her the means to watch over him on Fortuna. Vergil didn’t realise that she had grown to care for his child this much. He said nothing as the two bantered back and forward with each other, gripping the Yamato tighter as if she was once more a lifeline; like during his childhood on the streets, running from demons that seemed to be at every corner. 

He eyed Trish’s facial expression as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he could see...his mother’s solemn face on hers. Vergil reprimanded himself for that, Trish was  _ not  _ his mother, he had known that for years. Though, once in a while, he could see the same facial expressions that she had once made. 

“We’ll get Nero back. If Dante wanted to kill him, he would have done so when he ripped off his arm.” 

Lady frowned, “Isn’t Dante his uncle? Why would he need Nero for?” Vergil’s body went rigid for a moment before relaxing, clearing his throat. He had not really told Lady of Nero’s biological mother, well...she never asked. He looked at her, curiosity in his eyes,

“Who did you think Nero’s mother was?” He watched her shrug, “I don’t know, some girl that you probably had met at Fortuna that died from childbirth.” She spluttered as Trish broke into a fit of laughter with Vergil letting out a sigh. 

“Oh..oh you haven’t figured it out yet? It should have been obvious from the start, Nero  _ can _ use Rebellion and the Yamato.”

Lady’s brow furrowed, “W-Well, that is because he is descendant of Sparda.” She looked at Vergil for help. “Right?!”

Vergil opened his mouth to correct her before Trish broke into another fit of giggles, tears of laughter creeping into her eyes as she wiped them with a clawed finger. Trish’s eyes twinkled when she was able to speak properly. 

“Are you done?” Vergil said monotoned. Honestly, what did he do to deserve this she-devil in his life? Trish looked at him before giggling to herself again, the other two waiting patiently for her to be finished. Well, Vergil was waiting patiently, Lady looked about ten seconds away from wasting bullets on shooting her girlfriend.

“What is it?!”

“Dante is Nero’s mother, Lady. You know that Dante and I...had a relationship…” Vergil said softly, memories of what once a..happier time came to the forefront of his mind. Dante smiling genuinely without bitterness in his eyes, curling up together in their nest…

A time where...he could say that they were happy.

Lady stared at him, squinting before rubbing her temple with her free hand, “Well, that explains,  _ so much _ . Though, he looks more like you than Dante.” 

He couldn’t argue with that, Nero did look like Dante when he was a small child and a teenager until he hit his twentieth birthday. Though, that could just be Nero decided to cut his hair then. But Nero’s mannerisms? 

“He  _ acts  _ more like Dante…” his voice trailed off as they heard rumbling behind the fleshy doors. Vergil moved forward slowly, his hand pressing against it gently as the doors suddenly swung open. A dark chuckle echoed through the chambers. Well, now. There he is.

“Ah, big brother, I see you got my invitation,  _ darling _ .”

Vergil pressed his lips into a fine line, bristling at the use of the pet name. Dante... _ damn him. _ He walked him, thumbing the Yamato’s hilt all the while. He killed his brother before...and he could do it again. Yes, he would do it again...for Nero’s sake. If Nero was alive to hate him for it, that was fine. Vergil can deal with his only child being angry at him for years.

As long as he was alive. Vergil would be fine.

A throne room, how fitting for Dante to have one. Though...it was more of Vergil’s taste to want a throne but...everything else was all Dante. A grand staircase with Qliphoth roots working as railing up to a grand throne. Larger...than he thought. He doesn’t quite understand the mechanics of the Qliphoth, his father’s writings about it gave little detail. 

But no sign of his brother. Or Nero. Vergil furrowed his brow, turning on his heel, “Brother, where is my son?”

There was rustling before Dante scoffed. His voice echoed throughout the room, “You think I killed my son. Do you think so low of me, my dear?” Where was him? His voice was being thrown around the room…

Lady stepped inched behind Vergil’s back, snarling, “You ripped his arm off, if anything, we should be more concerned about how low can you fall.” Vergil jerked his head to look at her and saw Trish reaching out to try to stop him. 

There was silence before they all heard a noise that sounded like a strangled whimper “I...I didn’t  _ mean..it _ .” Vergil froze at the whisper. Was Dante not aware at the time of his actions? Before he could directly ask Dante chuckled, as if his mood switched immediately to coy. Misdirection...his brother was a master at it.

“Ah, and you are...uh...wait, I can remember this…”

The voice sounded closer. Too close to Vergil’s liking. His thumb upheaved the Yamato out of her sheath, but before he could demand them to move back, a shadow propped itself behind Lady and Trish. White long hair tickled her ear and Vergil watched in horror.

_ “Nice to see ya,  _ **_little Lady_ ** _.” _

Vergil’s vision blacked out for a moment and he was on the ground, head spinning. He groaned, using the Yamato to prop himself up, hearing her mournful cries for her twin. Rebellion.  _ That makes two of us,  _ he thought to himself. Lady and Trish were cascaded off to the side, away from any immediate danger. Though, those Qliphoth roots will do damage, so much damage…

Once he stood, his eyes widen. The last he has seen of his brother was, frail almost seconds away from keening over from exhaustion or just death. Mundus’ influence on Dante’s psyche was more than he thought. If only…

Too late for what-ifs. Much too late. Still...Dante looked. 

Regal. Beautiful even. Oh, what was he saying? Dante would always look glorious in his eyes. 

Was he taller?

Dante laughed, almost wholeheartedly, tossing his white mane of hair from his shoulders, “Aw, you flatter me brother, you want a kiss from your little bro?” He turned on his heel, swinging around to give his brother a good look at him. His dress that he wore, red and black with a wide v neck that ran down to his navel, exposing much of his chest. Vergil hitched his breath, Dante looked gorgeous…

Wait...

“ _ Mother _ .”

His little brother’s smile was pure wickedness, “You like? Mom always had good taste, shame that she was too weak..” Vergil hissed, his other hand on his sword’s hilt. “How  _ dare _ you mock her! She was our mother and you use her likeness too-”

Dante paused before sneering, “Well, I at least am using her likeness because I am her  _ child. _ Unlike you, making friends with a  _ pretender _ or…” He cocked his head at Trish with a bitter smile. “Is that the replacement you chose, brother? A copycat? Ah, the company you choose to keep.” 

Vergil scowled, “Enough, your vices are with  _ me. _ Where is Nero?” Dante made a pouting noise before snapping his fingers. 

“Boo! I was going to show you after I ground you against my heel..but having Nero watch his traitorous father get flatten does ring a bell don’t you think?” Dante’s words aside, Vergil was just thankful that Nero was  _ alive _ . Dante gestured behind him, 

“It’s alright, my little devil. Come out of there!”

What an odd nickname but Vergil was not going to dwell on it, Nero gave him enough grief about calling him  _ ‘little one’ _ (“I’m twenty-one years old, father. Come on!”). Though he did not expect this.

“Nero...you  _ triggered. _ ”

It was not the time to feel like a proud father but Vergil couldn’t help himself, his son  _ triggered.  _ The demon part of him preened, proud of his young. Blue spectral wings that acted like claws hung on his shoulders with feather-like horns on his head. Interesting how Nero’s devil trigger was still humanoid in nature even though he was the child of two half-demons. Was Nero half-devil, half-human himself? Once Vergil had gotten him out of there safely, he’ll figure that out. 

Nero looked at him with relief in his eyes, “Father…” He gestured to his right arm, all grown back. How-

“Look at him! Isn’t he simply adorable! My little devil...now then,” Dante cooed before snapping his fingers again, Qliphoth roots rising from the ground surrounded Nero into a type of cage. “Be a good boy and stay there alright? I’ll take care of your father.” Nero rushed to the thorny bars with fear in his eyes,

“Mom you don-”

“ _ I will not repeat myself, Nero,”  _ Dante snapped, blue eyes blazing crimson for a brief moment before smiling softly. “Everything will be okay, alright? Just  _ stay _ .” His voice sounded like he was pleading with Nero. Vergil growled, bending his legs into a readying position. Dante had no right to ask his son for anything. 

None.

“Enough of this foolishness, Dante! Your battle is with me,” he hissed out before smirking despite himself. “Or, dear brother, are you afraid that I will bruise you too badly.” Dante chuckled darkly, his movements quick as he ended up in Vergil line of sight, Yamato and Rebellion clashing together once more. Oh, how his blade scream at the idea of being at odds with its twin, its sister…

Rebellion...he did not know how she felt, only that the sword viewed him as the murderer of her master. She did grow to love Nero, of course. How could one not?

Dante grinned, his forked tongue licking his fangs, “Perfect, brother. I was beginning to think you have gotten soft all these years. Rusty maybe?” Vergil scowled, “You’re nothing but insults brother, have you-”

Sharp pain burned at his chest suddenly as he heard the fast crack of a whip, the force of it causing him to be flung backwards. His reflexes thankfully kicked in so that he ended up sliding back on his feet, his hand on the ground to steady him. 

What the-

“You like, brother?” Dante cooed, just a few feet away from him. Vergil hissed low in his throat as he looked up. Did Dante... _ grow?  _ More importantly, it appeared that Dante managed to find himself a brand new devil arm. With simple flicks of his wrist, Dante brought his whip back to himself, wrapping some of it around his other arm. How...appropriate…

The Devil Arm appeared to almost be a Qliphoth root but not quite, it was still composed mostly of metal, with Qliphoth root thorns littered across its length. And roses…

He briefly recalled a memory of his Mother and Dante spending their time in her rose garden, while he and Sparda were reading in the shade. Heh, roses were always Dante’s flower of choice. Dante barked out a laugh once more before cocking an eyebrow,    
  
“Shall we dance, big brother?”

Vergil eyed his brother for a moment, wordlessly unsheathing the Yamato completely and kicking her sheath to the side. “Very well, brother...it appears our souls are once again at odds with each other.”

_ Forgive me… _

There was a brief pause, tension rising between them as they stared hard at each other. Demons bristling just underneath their skins, before Dante smirked, letting the whip fall from his free hand. 

“Jackpot.”

And the tension broke. Vergil was not sure how Dante learned to control and use a whip as a weapon but he had to admit, Dante was well versed in using one. The same song and dance, only it looked as if Dante was dancing on the Qliphoth throne room floor, bare feet matted with blood as he moved his whip this way and that with just simple flicks of his wrist. Vergil gritted his teeth, choosing to use the Yamato strictly on defence, doing his most damn not to be struck in the chest. 

Or anywhere really. That thing  _ hurt. _

Dante grinned manically, “Come on, Vergil where is that fighting spirit! Do your worst!” He turned on his heel almost gracefully, the whip guarding every inch of his body. “This dance is getting quite boring!”

Vergil straightens, dodging the tip of the whip- _ metal _ with mere shifts of movement of his body. Very well then, if Dante wanted a dance. He’ll give him a dance.

One last time…

After all, last dances with your lover should be...a grand affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed and let me know if you want more content of this!
> 
> If you didn't enjoy, the exit button is right there!


End file.
